


Summer

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's drowsy, lulled by satisfaction, limbs made heavy by the sleep-soft burn of the morning sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imochan/gifts).



He's drowsy, lulled by satisfaction, limbs made heavy by the sleep-soft burn of the morning sun. His hands still tremble (his breathing hitches on the gentle curve of a sated exhale) but there are fingers threading calm through his hair, zephyr-playful, like notes of twilight at the back of his throat. The salt that clings to his cooling skin is kissed away by gentle lips and - _sigh_ . . . he hums a note of summer pleading (amber-gold, storms so distant) and shifts – a nudge, and the crown of his dampened head fits against the stolen secrets of Remus' palm.


End file.
